fantasia_times_and_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Draco Team
Draco Team, or Dynamic Rebellious Advanced Creative Organization, is a team that was founded by it's leader, Andrea Garcia, the daughter of King Yen Sid. This team was created once the Rebels, Sera, Scarlett, and Andrea became one big happy family and became a team looking for adventure and having fun with creating their greatest times with each other. Founder(s) Andrea Garcia, Future Queen of Fantasia and Daughter of King Yen Sid of Fantasia, founded the Draco Team when she first met Sera. She thought of creating a team that she can name, but she didn't know what to call the team made up of Rebels only, or even get more people to be a part of the Draco team. But when she was around sixteen, she met her seventeen friends and started the Rebel team, and she finally came up with the name that represented them as a team and used the word 'Draco', a Latin word for Dragon, and put the words in the team name to create the Draco Team. Members There are about twelve members and four main supporters in the team of Draco Team, and they all go by leaders, heroes, and heroines of their home. Cause without them, everyone else will perish, be at the mercy of the villains and bullies, and/or they will all be dead. Andrea Garcia She is the Leader and Founder of the Draco Team ever since she met and befriended her sister of faith, Sera Camp, the Second-In-Command. She created the team from concentration, patience, and hardworking skills from using her mind and creating new ideas for team names and for having some fun with her family, the Rebels. Hiccup Haddock He's the Brains of the Draco Team, he is the genius who comes up with new ideas and weapons in the group and thinks of ideas to improve Toothless' speed and to improve his tail to look different from all the other tails he has created. As the Brains from Berk, he is the one who thinks through all the tough situations that correspond to the danger around them. Danny Fenton Rapunzel Raven Queen Mal Alakomoffi Marinette Dupain-Cheng Judy Hopps Po Ping Ralph, Wreck-It Tsukune Aono Yui Komori Supporters Sera Camp She is the Second-In-Command and the Co-Founder of the Draco Team ever since Andrea met her and befriended her, and even calling her sister-of-faith. Sera is the most creative, the most sweetest, the most kindest and caring, and the most fast-thinking woman in the whole team. She is basically the brightest girl in the whole Draco Team. Scarlett Dodd She is another of Andrea's friends, and she's the Facilitator of the Draco Team ever since she, Sera, and Andrea met when Helena was picking on Scarlett for no good reason. Just like Sera, she is creative, nice, and a caring woman in the team. She is basically just like Sera and Andrea, the brightest girl in the team, along with Sera and Andrea. Hans Westergaard Varian Alchyme Legacy Category:Team Category:Legendblood Category:Female Leader